Amor enredado
by Carmonota
Summary: La primera dimensión constaba de un Levi casado con Eren, una vida común y estable. La segunda, un Eren al que debía mantener vigilado Levi por su poder titánico, y esa era toda su relación. Cuando ambos Levi's cambien de dimensión muchas cosas pasarán. El primer Levi ni siquiera podía blandir una espada o estar en altura, y el segundo no sabía como despegarse de su "esposo" Ereri.
1. Chapter 1

Un fic que hice en un momento de ¿Qué pasaría si...? Muchas gracias Fredo Godofredo que me ayudó con el capítulo. Uso Rivaille como nombre y Levi como apodo, por lo que verán los dos aquí.

Es un Ereri, un ErenxLevi, en ese orden.

* * *

**Alemania, año 2013, catorce de abril. Primera dimensión.****  
**  
Al fin llegó, era un maldito milagro. Levi, un abogado connotado, serio y estricto podía perder los cabales con facilidad si la gente no era puntual. Sabía que lo de su pareja Eren Yeager no era sólo impuntualidad, eran las malditas horas extras, putas y desgraciadas horas extras. No se habían visto bien en días, no habían hecho el amor en días. Odiaba el trabajo de oficial del menor, tan peligroso y requerido en momentos de lo menos esperados, momentos en que Levi lo quería a su lado.

Y aunque Levi no fuera bueno aceptándolo, joder, como deseaba quedar exhausto después de gemir como una bestia en la cama. Lo necesitaba entrelazado en su cuerpo ahora.

Ahora.

Y allí estaba, entrando por la puerta el tan mencionado.

—Amor...—sonrió el muchacho. –Estoy de vuelta... ¿me echaste de menos? ¿amor? ¿por qué traes esa cara?—reía nerviosamente el menor mientras el abogado se le acercaba a paso lento con sus ojos filosos mientras una sonrisa sádica cruzaba su boca.—¡Amor!—exclamó mientras sentía como un animal pequeño y salvaje se abalanzaba arriba de su cuerpo.

—Tú, yo, cama, dame duro animal...

—Pero Levi... tengo hambre, puedes esperar hasta la no-...

— ¡AHORA! —ordenó mientras Eren parecía temblar como gelatina.

Órdenes eran órdenes.

**Fuera de las murallas, año 851, catorce de abril. Segunda dimensión.**

—Muévanse, recién estamos saliendo… vamos a la zona norte, mantengan la posición. —ordenaba serio el Sargento Rivaille.

El terreno se veía tranquilo, irregularmente tranquilo, de seguro los que estaban a los costados estaban lidiando con algunos excéntricos, mas las bengalas no parecían dar aparición constante, significaba… que no había gran número de titanes. Levi volteó la vista por segundos imperceptibles mientras se fijaba en que Eren estuviera detrás suyo, sabía que no se apartó, pero siempre necesitaba verificarlo. Ha pasado un año en que han podido mantenerlo a salvo, el mayor no dejará que eso cambie.

Y algo dentro de él no quería que algo cambiara.

La posición se mantuvo sin grandes percances. Levi miró nuevamente hacia atrás, odiaba ese nuevo reflejo adquirido con los años, pero siempre están tan cerca de llevarse al mocoso, como si lo más interesante en estos tiempos fuera secuestrar mocosos. Suspiró concentrándose en la misión, abrió los ojos con fuerza mirando hacia delante.

Maldita sea.

—Un excéntrico… delante de nosotros… ¿Cómo demonios se coló en la formación? No se puede evitar…—

—Capitán… ¿Lo eliminamos? —susurró Eren alistándose, esta vez no flaquearía como antes si la situación se ponía peligrosa.

—No. —espetó con seriedad. —Yo acabaré con este… denme unos segundos…

Eren asintió, creía en pocas personas a estas alturas, pero no desconfiaba en ningún momento de la habilidad del Sargento Rivaille.

**Alemania, año 2013, catorce de abril. Primera dimensión.**

—Mnggh... ah... mi-mierda... la tienes tan grande...—susurraba con morbo el mayor con los ojos entrecerrados en lujuria cuando subía y bajaba por ese grueso miembro que penetraba su entrada.—Tan deliciosa...—soltó en un gemido arqueando la espalda.

—Levi me pone así...—tomó la cadera contraria haciéndola bajar con fuerza y empujó la pelvis para que su hinchado miembro desgarrara con placer el estrecho agujero de su pareja.

De una u otra manera Eren Yeager sabía que su pareja lo amarraría a la cama ese día. Sabía a lo que venía, sabía que debía llenarlo de placer o el azabache andaría con un humor de perros y metería a prisión al primer imbécil que le recuerde mínimamente a Eren para aminorar el enfado. Eren besó los labios y dejó caer el cuerpo sobre la fina colcha cambiando las posiciones y gracias a eso la profundidad de las embestidas. Hundió el rostro en el delicioso cuello que se ofrecía ante si mientras deslizaba sus manos por el muslo del mayor sujetando sus piernas para volver a arremeter contra la dilatada cavidad anal.

—Ahhh... mi-mierda...

Ese gemido fue delicioso, más acompañado del suave temblor que tuvo el pequeño cuerpo.

Eren sabía que iba por buen camino cuando Levi adorablemente se mordía el labio inferior con el rostro sonrojado tratando en vano de suprimir las exorbitantes emociones que lo inundaban. Sabía que tendría pocas ocasiones de sentir ese placer empalagoso que es la voz de su amante rota en deseo, tonos más aguda y erótica, sólo con un pequeño gemido o ronroneo de esos labios rojizos y Eren se podía poner duro sin necesidad alguna de otro estímulo.

—Te amo Levi...—susurró con una risilla, coqueto y sonriendo mientras sentía que el orgasmo le hinchaba el miembro cuya esperma rogaba por salir y adentrarse en la entrada del azabache.

—También... eso... Eren...

— ¿Eso qué? —sonrió el menor robándole un beso profundo. —Dilo y te doy...—se acercó a su oído con una sensualidad aplastante.—Incluso más fuerte aquí, justo aquí...

El rostro del mayor oscureció un poco más y mordió el hombro en respuesta. Eren se quejó mientras gimió un poco ante el placer masoquista que sentía al ser mordido de esa manera, aún era muy pronto para exigirle al mayor unas palabras de amor, pero al menos, Eren era feliz sabiendo que lo hacía, sin embargo los ojos preocupados fueron a los de su pareja, ya no gemía, yacía con los ojos semi inconscientes y sin movimiento alguno.

**Fuera de las murallas, año 851, catorce de abril. Segunda dimensión.**

El vapor desprendiéndose del titán no se hizo de esperar. Eren miró con asombro como el mayor había desgarrado perfectamente la nuca de aquel monstruo. Ese hombre era increíble, pensó en sus adentros el muchacho con total admiración.

Levi volvió a su caballo algo malhumorado por la sangre que aún no se deshacía en su ropa. Al llegar se daría un largo baño, a pesar de la poca acción en combate se había ensuciado más de la cuenta.

—Felicidades Heichou.

—No me felicites, es mi deber.

—Como diga, Heichou...—soltó con algo de nerviosismo. Nadie se esperó lo que vendría.

Otro excéntrico por el norte, algo debió pasar en el frente para que entrara otro. El más pequeño suspiró desganado al tener de nuevo un monstruo con cara de imbécil caminando hacia él otra vez.

—Es mío de nuevo. Puedo hacer esto todo el jodido día...—Levi se impulsó tomando vuelvo en el caballo para usar su equipo tridimensional y engañarse a un árbol.

Y fue cuando Eren lo vio. Cuando Levi golpeó una extraña cristalización en el cuello del titán sus ojos por suaves segundos estuvieron hipnotizados ante semejante joya. Luego, poco después esos mismos filosos ojos perdieron vida. Levi caía al suelo. Eren abrió los ojos, no dudo, dejó el caballo y fue hasta donde el capitán que se estampaba a un árbol del cual se había enganchado, el gancho cedía poco a poco y Eren apresuró lo más que pudo el paso hasta lograr alcanzar al hombre y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

Los miembros nuevos en el pelotón de Levi no sabían cómo manejar la situación, Eren a pesar del año completo dentro de la legión tampoco.

Nunca había visto débil, flaquear o literalmente caer al capitán, lo peor de todo, era que el titán los estaba observando fijamente como si estuviera jugando con ellos.

—Heichou... Heichou, por favor despierte ¡Heichou!—gritaba, tal parecía que se tendría que encargar de ese él mismo, pero le aterraba convertirse en titán y no tener a alguien que lo manejara por si algo salía mal, además del extraño cristal que tenía ese monstruo... no parecía una forma de endurecerse, más bien era de otro color... sólo estaba incrustado dentro del titán.

Y fue cuando pasó...

Levi abrió los ojos.

**Alemania, año 2013, catorce de abril. Primera dimensión.**

Eren suspiró aliviado cuando su amante abrió los ojos, sin embargo, le asustó su expresión, alerta, los ojos dilatados y un gemido menos agudo que los que solía tener el mayor cuando estaban en "eso" escapó de su garganta.

Levi en tanto... ya no era el Levi que el muchacho allí conocía. Era un soldado altamente entrenado, uno que ahora estaba a punto del colapso mental y físico sintiendo un extraño casi orgasmo inundarlo. Imaginó titanes secuestrándolo, encontrarse en una cama sin un brazo, sin una pierna o sin las dos lleno de condolencias. Pero no eso.

Oh joder, hasta hace unos segundos estaba en un campo matando a un gran titán con un puto cristal de color azulado en su espalda y ahora... ahora.

Levi bajó la vista sintiendo que algo lo partía de afuera hacia adentro, bajó la mirada horrorizado al ver pegajoso donde estaban sus genitales, estaba duro, goteando y sucio...

Y dentro de él... dentro de él, de su puro y virginal culo que no pasaba más que el papel higiénico y el agua... allí.

Un pene. Un pene en su culo. Un pene... botando semen feo y seminal y sinónimos de semen dentro de él. La mirada subió para ver al responsable de tal acto impuro y matarlo allí mismo, esperó ciertas caras, menos esa.

—¿E-Eren?—jadeó, jadeó y gimió por la mierda. Por una extraña razón su cuerpo era sensible al pedazo de carne inmundo dentro de su ano, hasta se sorprendió en medio de la cólera al comprobarse tan dilatado, estaba seguro que era su primera vez, debería estar más apretado de lo que estaba.

—Amor... me preocupaste, por unos segundos pensé que ibas a desmayaste...—se movió, sacando el miembro casi por completo y volviendo a penetrar al mayor.

—A-Ah... mnnghh...–Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Esa era su voz, su puta, maldita y degenerada voz? ¿Cómo eso podía gustarle?

—Sigamos...—susurró a su oído con una voz que le erizó por completo. ¿Desde cuándo el castaño podía poner esa voz tan jodidamente caliente?

—N-No... p-para... maldito mocoso de mi-mierda, cómo me haces est-esto...—susurró con rabia para apartarlo, creyó que sería fácil.

Pero no, los brazos contrarios tomaron los suyos, Levi tembló al comprobar que los brazos contrarios eran más fuertes y su amago intento de liberarse lucia patético. No, se equivocaba. No eran más fuertes, los suyos se habían vuelto débiles... como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a una constante ejercitación física, miró hacia abajo comprobando que tenía un cuerpo similar al de siempre, pero más delgado y sin tanto músculo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí?

—¿Levi? ¿Te pasa algo amor...?—Eren entrelazó los dedos contrarios con los suyos provocando un suave sonido metálico.

Anillos.

Levi miró hacia arriba, ese era indudablemente Eren o un hermano gemelo perdido, pero con un rostro más maduro, tenía más años y más fuerza. El sargento lo supo en ese instante. Estaba en un puto sueño-pesadilla o esa no era su realidad. Lo único que pensaba es cómo sacarse esa puta asquerosidad del culo.

**Fuera de las murallas, año 851, catorce de abril. Segunda dimensión.**

Eren se alejó del titán, los algo inexpertos cadetes tendrían que hacerse cargo durante unos minutos mientras el sargento reaccionaba del todo. En tanto, el hombre sobre los brazos del menor miró hacia abajo, abrió la boca un poco junto a los ojos, miró como flotaba en el aire rodeado de putos árboles, volaba en los putos aires tal como Spiderman, miró aterrado el suelo… estaba seguro que estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida hace unos segundos, recordó todo consternado.

Miró quién le sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos algo tambaleante al llevarlo, Eren.

Joder… ¿Qué le había hecho Eren? ¿Quedó muy agotado por el sexo y aprovechó para llevarlo a una convención rara? ¿Acaso su trabajo de uniformado venía con agregado de deportes extremos? Todos vestían tan raro, esto era un maldito circo, una convención de Frikis que quizás le gusten las series japonesas y tratan de imitar a alguien. Miró por arriba de Eren que lo miraba preocupado, pudo ver a un gigante de trece metros de horribles facciones, tuvo una sensación de asco y miedo, pero razonó que sólo era una enorme chatarra mecanizada para hacer de ese espectáculo algo más excéntrico.

Había tantos árboles… debían estar lejos de la cuidad. Eren se quedaría sin sexo después de esto.

—E-Eren…—trató de no flaquear, le era difícil conservar su voz calmada y seria mientras volaba por los aires sin ninguna seguridad. Amarró con fuerza los brazos hacia el menor escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho. —Por favor, bá-bájame, esta mierda no es graciosa…

Eren en tanto pestañeó, se sonrojó por el acto tan… ¿tierno? en el mayor, pero tenía que preocuparse por la misión, la recluta nueva y rubia le insertó las navajas por el costado al monstruo arrancando el pedazo incrustado de aquel extraño y alucinante cristal que cayó al suelo resplandeciendo, y, por la retaguardia asaltaba un joven de cabellos castaños terminando de eliminar al titán, el menor sonrió, no eran para nada malos esos nuevos…

Y allí estaba, volviendo al cabo… lo dejó sobre una rama mientras él también se apoyaba en éste, el mayor tambaleó como si nunca antes hubiera estado desde esa altura o en una rama.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Heichou? —preguntó precavido Eren, no quería llevarse una patada.

—Su-sujétame estúpido… ¡Me voy a caer, maldita sea! —Eren miró hacia abajo, se colgó tomando al mayor nuevamente entre sus brazos algo nervioso por la cercanía que debía de tener con el mayor por aquellas extrañas conductas, quedaba poco para llegar a guarecerse al primer castillo abandonado, bajó con Levi dejándolo en el suelo.

Este se sacudió el polvo y se cruzó de brazos. Tomó a Eren desde el traje cuando ya se encontraban abajo y le dio un largo y profundo beso. El menor abrió los ojos al separarse, suavemente ruborizado y no entendiendo nada de nada… Heichou… lo había besado… besado un hombre, Heichou… ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

No lo sabía, pero Levi estaba suavemente asustado por el tétrico escenario, hasta empezó a temer del monstruo que parecía desintegrarse de manera asquerosa frente a sus ojos.

—H-Heichou… ¿Qué acaba de ha-?

— ¿Así tratas a tu esposo maldito parasito? Te ofrezco la mejor noche de sexo y me traes a este circo… sácame de aquí ahora mismo… ¿Oh dios, eso es un caballo? ¡Mi pobre culo! ¡Maldito mocoso, tienes mucho que explicar!

Pero la explicación quizás no le gustaría a ese Levi, además de que los de la legión también querrían una explicación. En cuanto a Eren, por primera vez en su vida algo más que "matar titanes" pasó por su mente.

"ÉL ME BESÓ" era todo lo que le gritó su conciencia.

* * *

Espero que les guste, en un inicio quería dejar la historia hasta aquí, para dejarlo sólo como un "¿Qué pasaría?", pero si les gustó la idea podría continuarla. Buenas a todos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alemania, año 2013, catorce de abril. Primera dimensión. **

Eren lo trató con más cuidado, era raro. Primera vez que Levi se quejaba y se veían tan descompuesto en el candente sexo, ya no danzaba con su cadera, ahora se encogía y gruñía más de la cuenta, presionaba las sábanas con fuerza y no dejaba escapar su voz del todo por más que presionara contra esa parte que le encanta a su pareja. Le besó en la boca y el mayor desviaba sus rojizos labios. ¿Qué pasó? estaba seguro que le estaba brindando placer, haciéndole el amor tanto carnal como en la boca.

—M-Mierda...—Levi se sonrojó con fuerza y suprimió otro jadeo. Se sentía sucio. ¿Cómo eso estaba gustándole tanto? hasta le ordenaría al mocoso arremeter con más fuerza y desde un ángulo inclinado, pero no. Este no era él... esto no era más que un sueño homoerotico con Eren del que tendría que preocuparse después.

O sea, soñar que te folla salvajemente un subordinado y de esa manera tan realista y nítida no debía significar buenas cosas, pero hasta ahora no se había sentido particularmente homosexual con Eren, sólo le tenía algo de estima...

¿Cómo esa estima se volvía en un placer tan oscuro y primitivo? ¿Cómo podía controlarlo de esa manera en el sexo? parecía un simple, puto y rosado conejito cada vez que Eren mordía sobre su cuello, ni siquiera sabía que allí tenía un punto débil, bueno, quizás fuera por el hecho de que nadie antes le había tocado así.

—Levi... amor...—empujó sus caderas, faltaba poco para el orgasmo.

Nunca hubo alguien que le penetrara, jamás se imaginó en esta o en la posición contraria con un hombre, le parecía antinatural, era increíble lo morboso y delicioso que resultaba ser.

—Vamos, Levi... no pongas esa cara, sé que lo disfrutas...—el muchacho le abrió las piernas con fuerza y enterró con más fuerza su grueso e hinchado miembro mientras la espalda del contrario se arqueaba en espasmos.

—B-Bastardo... ah... ahhh...—los ojos del sargento se abrieron.

¿Qué coño era eso? ¿eso caliente y líquido que sentía en su culo? no era posible que el muy hijo de puta... salió un poco más. Eren se deslizó fuera de él y Levi liberó su orgasmo que se mezcló con la esperma semi trasparente que salía de su ano.

Realidad que fuera la que vivía ese Eren estaba más que muerto. Levi pensó en cuales serían las flores más bonitas para su tumba con una risa descompuesta y aterradora.

**Fuera de las murallas, año 851, catorce de abril. Segunda dimensión. **

El caballo del sargento estaba atado al de Eren, y este mismo Eren llevaba al Sargento más masculino de todos sentado delante de él acurrucado y gruñendo molesto por el constante galope. El pobre muchacho de dieciséis años hacía lo imposible por no estar como un tomate, después de todo, el beso que le había dado antes el mayor y la manera en que ahora se posesiona cerca de él era algo más que extraño y que debería atentar con las realidades del mundo, lo único que faltaba era que el sargento se riera ruidosamente mientras cabalga sobre prados floridos y luminosos por el resplandor del sol golpeando su linda y bonita cara... y...

Eren movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No podía estar pensando esas cosas, si Levi volvía de su gran y malvado trance y se enteraba de su comportamiento amariconado lo colgaría de las bolas con el gancho de un equipo tridimensional.

Eren apreciaba a sus bolas, grandes compañeras esas dos.

—Levi, ya casi estamos llegando...

—Este viaje ha sido una mierda, sólo volvamos a casa ya...—susurró envolviéndose más en el pecho del menor.

Eren volvió a tragar con fuerza por la fricción y calor del mayor en su cuerpo, pedía a todos los cielos existentes que no apareciera un titán ahora, estaba distraído, incluso los impactados reclutas nuevos lo estaban, no podían creerse que ese fuera el hombre que los hacía orinarse del miedo antes.

—Levi...

—¿Qué quieres idiota? si quieres saber si aún te quiero por esta broma de mierda sabes que sí. Pero mañana a más tardar tiene que acabar...

Eren se calló, no podía discutir contra esa magnífica lógica. Definitivamente un golpe muy fuerte había afectado la cabeza de su superior.

Por divinidad de Sina o del dios que existiera en aquel mundo habían llegado sin mayores contratiempos, después de bajar del caballo la mano de Levi se entrelazó con la del pobre muchacho que estaba más rígido que una piedra, oh dios, esto era demasiado para sus nervios, si Levi lo estaba poniendo a prueba era demasiada maldad junta.

—¿Qué tipo de Hotel antiguo es este? ¿Quieres tener sexo recreativo, Yeager?

—No señor... yo sólo, este es el primer refugio... de los titanes.—se explicaba, se puso derecho y decidió comportarse y estar de acuerdo a la situación.

Los demás quizás dirían que Levi tenía un pequeño "desperfecto" que terminaría solucionándose con el tiempo.

—¿Aún sigues con eso mocoso...?—susurró con una sonrisa ladina trepando con las manos en el cuello del menor, se sorprendió al notarlo un tanto más bajo que antes.—Aunque tienes un punto a favor... ese titán o lo que sea estaba bastante real, pero no, no me excita ni me sube el libido para nada, hasta daba asco. No conseguirás mi culo con eso...

—¡Hei-Heichou!—susurró rojo para luego morderse la lengua, tenía que seguir de acuerdo a la situación, pero las palabras del más pequeño se le hacían extrañas y sugerentes, demasiado sugerentes para lo que su mente aún adolescente podía soportar.

Respiró otra vez con calma, la cercanía lo abrumaba y casi sentía que sería besado (no tan en contra de su voluntad) de nuevo.

Iba a decirle algo, pero un hombre imponente se posó entre ellos. Parecía que el rumor ya había llegado a sus oídos.

—¿Así qué estamos rebeldes, Levi?

—¿Señor Smith?—se sorprendió el azabache. —¿En serio tú también estas confabulado con este mocoso para hacerme esta broma? de seguro fue cosa de Hanji.

—¿Qué?—alzó la ceja sorprendido el rubio.

—Puedo hacer lo que quiera con Eren, no te metas, es más, podría tener sexo aquí con él Smith ¿Quieres ver, eh?.

—¿Meterme en qué?—decía sorprendido el superior en aquella legión.

Todos miraban en un largo silencio tenso a Levi que se aferraba con fuerza al brazo del menor.

—Lo haré. Vamos Eren, tengamos sexo.

Y Eren... Eren estaba a punto de desmayarse.

**Alemania, año 2013, catorce de abril. Primera dimensión**.

Eren estaba arrinconado en la pared, Levi había agarrado la navaja para cortar sobres desde el escritorio que ahora yacía cercana a la pobre e indefensa yugular del uniformado. Tragó grueso.

—Amor...

—Amor y una mierda... ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacerme?

—¡Pensé que había mejorado mucho, no me mires así, no me mates así, no quiero morir a manos de la persona que amo!

—Amar y una mierda...—respondió sádico y asesino. —Me acabas de partir a la mitad con tu sucio y poco higiénico pene... osaste incluso correrte en mí.

—Pe-Pero Levi...—explicó el pobre muchacho. —No te pones así desde oh... oh...—la sonrisa del menor volvió a él, picara y tersa, el sargento ignoraba porqué el menor no estaba cagado de miedo.

—¿Qué...? ¿Por qué me miras así? Arrodíllate bastardo.

—Como en "los viejos tiempos, eh"—Eren se acercó al sargento sin temer al filo del cuchillo.—Quieres recordar los viejos tiempos...—en un momento que el mayor no pudo calcular por la consternación del poco terror de ese Eren le habían arrebatado el cuchillo lanzándolo lejos, una mano se posó en su pecho desnudo hasta deslizarse a sus rosados pezones.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió por completo al mayor. Odiaba eso, odiaba ese extraño cuerpo de su maldito sueño tan sensible, se mordió los labios para atacar, pero los brazos más fuertes lo recostaron sobre el colchón.

—Haremos el amor de nuevo, Levi...

—Que no maldito bastardo pervertido, cerco asqueroso, inmundo, te rebanaré el pene con los dientes...

—Tan lindo...—sonreía el muchacho. —Eso mismo me decías cuando recién empezamos a salir.

Levi miró como algo duro le precionaba el muslo, observó con horror como ese mutante estaba nuevamente duro. ¿Qué cojones les dan de comer a los adolescentes en sus sueños? tenía que hacer algo, a este ritmo mañana no caminaría...

Bueno, era un sueño, pero este puto sueño lo podía afectar en el desempeño de la legión, soñar que te folla Eren ya es malo, pero soñar que te folla dos veces ya es porque te tienes que dar un tiro en la cabeza con el arma a mano más cercana.

—Entraré en ti... amor mío, si te excita, podemos casarnos de nuevo mientras tenemos increíble y delicioso sexo.

—¡NO!—bien, el macho y masculino Rivaille estaba perdiendo los estribos. —¡Aléjate de mi Satanás, esta es una puta pesadilla, sal de mí, deseo impuro, sal de mí!

—¡Voy por ti, mi lindo esposo!

Levi en tanto trataba en vano de defenderse, no entendía cómo mierda aún no despertaba, todo perdía sentido, incluso se había casado con Eren.

Incluso... su pecho se estaba agitando por él.

**Fuera de las murallas, año 851, catorce de abril. Segunda dimensión. **

Eren fue el único que pudo controlar la maña de Levi... y de qué forma, Mikasa estaba que derrumbaba la puerta, allí, gruñendo mañoso y sin ganas de escuchar ninguna palabra estaba Levi amarrado a su cuerpo, Eren suspiró para acariciar los cabellos del más bajo, a pesar de todo, tenerlo así... resultaba más agradable de lo que Eren llegaría a imaginar.

—Cuénteme Heichou... cuál es el problema.

—Mi esposo me trae a un puto parque de diversiones y se alía con mi archi enemigo. Eso pasa.

—¿Archi enemigo? ¡Es sólo Smith!

—Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, es capaz de todo.

Eren sonrió un poco, sintió ganas de que a Levi le entraran nuevamente esos arrebatos de robarle un beso, hasta quería robárselo él.

—Así que... ¿Soy tu esposo? cuéntame de eso.

—Casados... me pediste matrimonio, te humillaste tanto para que aceptara... Y lo hice, me casé contigo, estúpidamente lo hice.

—¿Eres feliz conmigo... Levi? En esa rara realidad que te empeñas en crear...¿Eres feliz conmigo?

—No es una rara realidad, todos me tratan de loco cuando ustedes son los raritos con trajes de Spiderman para trepar muros.

—Sígueme contando...—interrumpió la inminente queja del mayor antes del desenlace.–Cómo fue nuestra vida juntos... quiero escucharla.—se reía Eren.

Sonrió, a pesar de que un pequeño dolor se instalaba en su pecho cuando el mayor empezó a relatar una bella y conflictiva historia donde terminaban juntos los dos. Esta era una broma cruel... y a la vez hermosa.

Sería lindo que las cosas fueran como la historia que está inventando el mayor... pero Eren se daría cuenta al igual que el resto en el entrenamiento y en el avance... que Levi definitivamente no era el mismo ni estaba jugando una broma.

**Alemania, año 2013, catorce de abril. Primera dimensión. **

Levi miró con horror como seguía allí, en su sueño. Miró con horror hacia afuera por la ventana. Criaturas extrañas de metal se movían de un lado a otro, construcciones enormes de color gris, gente vestida de las formas más extravagantes posibles. ¿Cómo demonios tenía esa mujer el cabello rosado? ¡Joder, la genética ahora era un misterio del mundo sin resolver! ¡Mujeres con cabello rosado por dios! Seguiría pegado a la ventana viendo cada rareza que su disparatada mente estaba creando, pero la voz de un muchacho le interrumpió.

—Iremos al cine, Levi. Ya que estamos libres tengo un par de entradas... ¡Una película de terror, buuuu~!

—¿Cine?

—Lo pasaremos genial, esposo.

—No me digas esposo, maldición.—gruñó Levi hastiado. —¿Y qué es cine?—respondió Levi buscando desesperado el baño, luego prestaría atención a los extraños aparatos a su al rededor.

Lo que no sabía, es que el Cine se convertiría en su peor enemigo y le quitaría toda la reputación que tuvo o tenía en ese mundo.

Realmente toda.

* * *

Me animaron para seguir la historia. Sólo les puedo decir que ambos Levis serán un desastre, el Sargento con el Cine y el Abogado con el equipo tridimensional. Buenas a todas las que leen...


End file.
